Scissors (canção)
"Scissors" (em português, "Tesouras") é a décima terceira faixa do álbum auto-titulado, é também sua canção mais longa. Ela foi escrita por Joey Jordison. Significado da canção É uma das músicas e letras mais cheias de sentimento de todo o álbum, especialmente no final da música quando o Corey se deixa levar por uma insanidade total que não deixa ninguém indiferente, as letras extra nem o Corey sabe bem quais são. É uma das letras mais difíceis de explicar porque é muito pessoal e é toda dita com meias palavras. Possivelmente, Scissors fala de alguém que se auto-mutilava e consome drogas, que está muito perto do suícidio. Descreve o estado dessa pessoa, acho que fala do fascínio que ele tem sobre isso (por drogas, por se auto-mutilar, pela morte...), mas a recusa ao mesmo tempo porque tudo aquilo não lhe está a levar a lugar nenhum e é como se ele também estivesse à espera que algo acontecesse "Biding my time until the time is right". Talvez ele estivesse à espera da morte ou de ter coragem para se matar. Fala da dependência do Joey por alguma coisa, algo que ele odeia e ama ao mesmo tempo... Por ser muito pessoal, possivelmente, Joey escreveu-a pensando em alguma pessoa, pois parece que a letra é dedicada a alguém, talvez alguém que o queria salvar do estado em que ele está. Versão demo A canção possue uma versão demo chamada Heartache And A Pair Of Scissors. Letra Original I play doctor for five minutes flat Before I cut my heart open... and let the air out Three bugs, a pound of dust Some wind spilled before me In the strangest manner that had Broke away my tear spout As I lie there With my tongue spread wide open A black widow had offered me A sweetheart tube, as I injected The candied heart that I selected She said don't hesitate Just do what you have to do to me It's hard to stay between the lines of skin Just 'cuz I have nerves, don't mean that I can feel I wasn't very much fun to be with anyway Just let the blood run red 'cuz I can't feel It's hard to stay between the lines of skin Just 'cuz I have nerves, don't mean that I can feel I wasn't very much fun to be with anyway Just let the blood run red 'cuz I can't feel Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time... It's time! Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time... It's time! Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time... It's time! Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time until the time is right Biding my time... It's time! Biding? (My time) Biding? (My time) Biding? (My time) Biding? You! You! You! You! Someone in behind me Someone inside me Everyone against me Everyone beside me Clawing away the pieces Scratching away the absence One more, two more Everyone once more One more, two more Everyone once more Inside the places that I hide from you I want to see you splayed before me You are the only one That I would rather see... Before me You want it! You need it! You want it! You need it! You want it! Do you need it? You want it! You need it! Don't run! I die, you run, I had no heart! I don't want you to pay anyone! Wanna die! I wanna die! I'd rather die! I wanna die! You purge! You burn! You bitch! I don't? need? you? anymore! I don't need you! No time! No time! No time! No time! No time! No time! No time! No time! No time! No time! No time! No time! Tradução Eu brinco de médico por exatos cinco minutos Antes de abrir meu coração com um corte... e deixar o ar sair Três erros, um quilo de poeira Um pouco de vento derramado antes em mim Da maneira mais estranha que tinha Arranquei e minha lágrima saiu Enquanto eu estou deitado lá Com minha língua posta pra fora Uma viúva negra havia me oferecido Um tubo querido, quando eu injetei O cândido coração que selecionei Ela disse não hesite Basta fazer o que você tem que fazer para mim É difícil ficar entre os limites da pele Só porque eu tenho nervos, não significa que eu posso sentir Eu não era mesmo muito divertido com ela Apenas deixe o sangue vermelho correr pois eu não consigo sentir É difícil ficar entre os limites da pele Só porque eu tenho nervos, não significa que eu posso sentir Eu não era mesmo muito divertido com ela Apenas deixe o sangue vermelho correr pois eu não consigo sentir Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora... Esta é a hora! Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora... Esta é a hora! Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora... Esta é a hora! Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora até o momento certo Aguardando minha hora... Esta é a hora! Aguardando? (Minha hora) Aguardando? (Minha hora) Aguardando? (Minha hora) Aguardando? Você! Você! Você! Você! Alguém atrás de mim Alguém dentro de mim Todos contra mim Todos ao meu lado Agarrando os pedaços Arrastando embora a ausência Mais um, mais dois Todos, mais uma vez Mais um, mais dois Todos, mais uma vez Dentro dos lugares que eu escondo de você Eu quero que você chegue antes de mim Você é a única Que eu preferiria ver ... Antes de mim Você quer isso! Você precisa disto! Você quer isso! Você precisa disto! Você quer isso! O que faz você precisar disto? Você quer isso! Você precisa disto! Não corra! Eu morro, você corre, eu não tinha coração! Eu não quero que você pague qualquer um! Quero morrer! Eu quero morrer! Eu prefiro morrer! Eu quero morrer! Você expurga! Você queima! Sua puta! Eu não? precisa? você? mais! Eu não preciso de você! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Não há tempo! Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções longas